


Feel it through your eyes (all that i've been missing)

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, just boys in love, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: Seungyoun looked at Wooseok like he had been the one to put the sun in the sky and the stars in their universe.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Feel it through your eyes (all that i've been missing)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [2 things by jimmy brown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7vno_JU6b8) i'm sorry i love this song with everything in me so yes, i used it again
> 
> as always un-beta’d lol

Opening one's eyes was always the hardest part of waking.

The morning sunlight slotted itself through the blinds and drew streaks of gold across the sheets, lines disjointed and scattered, sending patterns scattered across the rumpled fabric.

Seungyoun's eyes remained shut as he basked in the slight warmth, both from the autumn air that seemed to slip through the windows and through the walls, and the light that painted his skin a shade of gold. He could feel the morning breeze whispering over his skin, painting it a another shade of cool and content through the window that was left open a crack.

As the minutes passed, Seungyoun drifted in and out of the place between consciousness and sleep, a drowsy haze tugging him coaxingly into dreamland. It was a tug of war between the drowsiness threatening to pull him under, and the sunlight tugging lightly on his eyelids and urging them to open.

Seungyoun gave in.

It was soft, warm breaths leaving parted lips murmuring over his skin, facial muscles relaxed and unstrained by stress, a slight quirk to the lips, as if smiling even in the midst of slumber. It was silky hair mussed and rumpled, fanned across the pillowcase, and long, dark eyelashes brushing the tops of cheeks. It was the pretty cupid's bow and cheekbones highlighted by the morning sunlight that streamed through the curtains - This was the sight that met Seungyoun's eyes as he opened them, and an unconscious smile tugged at the corners of his lips as something warm washed over him.

It pounded at his sternum and it tightened in his stomach, it made his heart beat faster and his fingers twitch.

Wooseok was breathtaking.

Seungyoun sighed contently as he reached out with a hand to gently push Wooseok's hair out of his eyes and away from his forehead. The silky strands of the other man's hair slipped through his fingers like fluid, flowing and free.

Wooseok stirred, eyelashes fluttering softly as he reached a hand up to catch Seungyoun's wrist, pulling it down to press a soft, sleepy kiss to his palm before lacing their fingers together.

"Did I wake you?" Seungyoun asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." A soft sigh from soft lips that shone from a brief lave of the tongue. "It's okay though."

Wooseok reached with his free hand to curl it over the curve of Seungyoun's hip, and the older man slid closer. He allowed Wooseok to bury his face in the crook of his neck, using his free hand to stroke through his dark hair as he dozed, still not quite awake yet. Seungyoun could feel Wooseok's nose against the skin of his neck as the young man nuzzled it sleepily.

"Morning, baby."

"G’morning," Wooseok mumbled, as he pulled his face back a small distance from Seungyoun's neck and began sponging soft, featherlight kisses along his collarbones. Seungyoun's skin was hot as the other man trailed his lips along it. "How'd you sleep?"

The words came as a drowsy slur painted with sleepiness and a shade of something warm like fondness and they were pressed into Seungyoun's skin with gentle lips and warm breath flitting over his chest.

"Good," Seungyoun replied, threading his fingers into the dark hair and letting the strands fall through the spaces between, marveling over how soft Wooseok's hair was. "I always sleep well when I'm with you."

The smile Wooseok pressed into the side of his neck felt like a shy expression of appeasement.

"And you?"

Wooseok squeezed Seungyoun's hip before massaging his thumb in circular motions into the flesh there over the ink etched into his skin, pulling his face away from the older man's neck and pressing their foreheads together, eyes searching the dark pools of warmth for a moment. Seungyoun watched as Wooseok’s eyes flitted over the surface of Seungyoun's face and the way his hair hung in his eyes and the bottom lip caught between teeth as if suppressing a smile.

"Perfect," Wooseok replied quietly, the syllables of the word nothing more than a soft whisper or something closer to a quiet exhale, causing a dusting of a flush of pink across the tops of Seungyoun's cheeks because it was clear to him that the man was not just describing how well he slept the night before, not with that sparkle in his eyes and that upwards quirk of his lips.

Seungyoun stared at the other, quietly in awe of the steadiness of the warm gaze with the flecks of something like dark gold and something more reassuring, and the slight tilt of the lips upwards and an expression that looked like fondness washed over his facial features as he watched Seungyoun.

"What are you staring at?" Wooseok murmured, gaze unwavering and sure.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." Seungyoun had said this as a breathless confession, an awed observation and a soft declaration all in one.

"Only when I sleep? What am I when I'm awake?" Wooseok pouted, a spark of amusement in his eyes as he searched the other man's face.

Seungyoun smiled and allowed his eyes to wander the planes of Wooseok's facial features, following the slope of his nose and the point of his cupid's bow, the sharp line of his jaw and the warm liquidity of his dark eyes as they held his gaze, the slight sheen of his parted lips.

"Unreal," Seungyoun breathed. "You're absolutely, unbelievably unreal." 

Wooseok blushed, a pretty pink flush dusting his cheeks as he averted his gaze bashfully, a shy smile tugging at his lips as he squeezed Seungyoun's hand.

"Stop it," he said quietly, with a light voice painted with soft laughter and an undercurrent of exasperation. Seungyoun smiled as he pressed a kiss onto the middle of Wooseok's forehead, brushing his lips down the line of his nose and across eyelids that fluttered shut at the contact.

"Gorgeous," Seungyoun breathed, kissing the corner of his lips. And when he kissed Wooseok full on the mouth, it was a hard kiss, almost bruising in force and it stole Wooseok's breath away and sent it fluttering in the space around them as their lips slanted over and over, the intensity never slowing. "Breathtaking," Seungyoun gasped when they pulled apart.

Wooseok was breathless as his eyes flitted over Seungyoun's face, and felt his cheeks go warm with the way the other man was staring at him, the look on his face making him look as if he didn't believe that something, or namely someone, like him existed.

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok like he had been the one to put the sun in the sky and the stars in their universe and Wooseok couldn't help but think that maybe he hadn't put the sun anywhere at all and had instead kept it for himself because it was in his arms in bed with him at 8:57 AM with a smile on his lips and sparkle in his eyes.

Seungyoun pulled the other on top of him, and Wooseok let out a surprised sound as he did, splaying his hands over the other's bare chest and fringe flopping into his eyes. Seungyoun reached up and pushed the other man's hair out of his eyes and smiled when Wooseok caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist.

Wooseok sat up to straddle Seungyoun’s hips, both hands interlaced with the other's as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, sucking Seungyoun’s bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it with a soft pop. He sat up and looked down at Seungyoun, whose eyes were locked on his, something so incredibly gentle in his eyes, in his expression and the relaxed muscles of his face.

Seungyoun marveled at the sight of Wooseok above him, the other man's hands laced with his, and the unwavering gaze. The sun streaming through their windows caught in the lighter parts of Wooseok’s hair, catching on the high cheekbones and highlighting his face with a golden glow. The old stretched t-shirt of his that Wooseok was wearing was slipping down to expose his collarbones, and he had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looked down at Seungyoun in a way that had heat crawling up his neck because it was still so odd for someone to look at him like that - soft and sure and measured, with trust and contentment.

There was something else too - something that Seungyoun used to not dare to allow himself to believe was what had Wooseok smiling at him like that, had him waking Wooseok up in the middle of the night for a walk in the city and to look at the stars, or had Seungyoun kissing his wrist or the junction between the base of his neck and shoulder at random moments when they were alone at home.

Seungyoun squeezed Wooseok’s hands and said softly, “Hey.”

Wooseok smiled gently, and it’s a smile with traces of sleepiness. “Hi. I love you.”

“Hi. I love you too,” Seungyoun said, and he couldn’t help the wide grin that threatened to split his face in half. 

They stayed like this, smiling at each other, soaking up the morning sun that illuminated them gold. 

The moment is broken when a car horn blares in the street below. 

Wooseok laughed, leaning down to rest his forehead against Seungyoun’s. Wooseok slipped off of Seungyoun and laid back down beside him, resting his head on the other’s chest. 

“What are we going to do today?” Seungyoun asked, stroking Wooseok’s hair as he hummed contently. 

“Absolutely nothing,” Wooseok replied, tracing his fingers lightly over the other’s chest, touch featherlight, raising goosebumps on Seungyoun’s skin. “We’re going to stay in bed all day and that’s it.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Seungyoun agreed easily, smiling helplessly fondly at the firmness in Wooseok’s voice, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “What about food?”

“We’ll get out of bed for food,” Wooseok conceded, “but then it’s straight back under the covers afterwards. We’re not  _ going  _ anywhere.” 

“Got it. In bed all day. Leave for food. Back to bed. No showers – we lie in our own filth like men,” Seungyoun relayed conversationally, lightly tapping Wooseok’s nose. He giggled, scrunching his nose adorably and Seungyoun felt the squeeze of fondness in his chest again.

“Okay, maybe we’ll shower at some point. But then it’s–” 

“Back to bed,” Seungyoun finished for him, laughing softly. Wooseok lifted his head to look at Seungyoun and smiled brightly. 

“Precisely,” Wooseok agreed, laying his head back down on Seungyoun’s chest. 

They’re quiet for a moment. The sun had risen higher in the sky by that time, sending the slatted sun patterns that had been on their sheets, onto the wall of their bedroom instead. 

Seungyoun’s eyes slipped closed for a second before he was blinking them open determinedly, but he could feel his eyes getting heavier as drowsiness tugged at him once again.

“Still kind of sleepy,” Wooseok admitted suddenly, when he was unable to stifle a yawn. He shivered a little when a breeze flitted into the room through slightly opened window. Seungyoun pulled the blanket higher over them, wrapping his arms tighter around Wooseok. 

“Cold?” 

“Not when I have you to warm me up,” Wooseok said sweetly, and Seungyoun laughed, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink. He yawned again, and the other man couldn’t help but think to himself that Wooseok reminded him of a sleepy kitten. Seungyoun could see the way Wooseok’s eyes were getting heavy, struggling to stay open. 

Seungyoun felt his chest tighten, fondness gripping the muscle beneath his sternum and rendering him almost overwhelmed with the warmth that blooms over him.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Seungyoun whispered as he wrapped his own arms tight around Wooseok, kissing the crown of his head.

“Mmm, okay,” Wooseok says, voice already fading as drowsiness lulls him under. Seungyoun brushed his lips over the other man’s eyelids, over the bridge of his nose, before burying his face into his soft, dark hair. 

It was 9:24 on an autumn morning and Seungyoun was lying in bed between rumpled white sheets with the sun in his arms and love in his eyes and the words on his lips.

Opening one's eyes was always the hardest part of waking, but closing them with the person one loved was always the easiest part of sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i projected my feelings for seungseok invididually in a fic like this...embarrassing  
[twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
